The Princess of Darkness
by Gryffin-Gurl
Summary: ~Before Hermione could say or do anything, the Deatheaters closed in on her. The last thing she heard before all went black was a whooshing sound and an icy cold whisper, "Granger! ~My 2nd Fanfic! Please Read! (New Summary)
1. Deatheaters!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On the day of July 28th, Hermione Granger woke up to see the sun shining down on her. A month ago was the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hermione!" her mother's voice rang out from downstairs. "It's time for breakfast!" "Coming!" she replied groggily. She staggered to her own private bathroom and slammed the door shut. If she would of kept the door open, then Hermione would of heard the sounds of screaming and the faint words of 'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
In the bathroom, Hermione looked into the mirror with her light brown eyes and groaned at the sight of her puffy hair, made even puffier by the heat of the summer.  
  
She brushed her teeth, washed her face and tried to make her hair cooperate with her, but it was a no use. She growled in frustration and threw the brush down. "Aw, forget it!"  
  
Hermione pushed her door open and ran down the stairs. The view that met her eyes almost gave her a heart attack.  
  
Her dad was lying dead on the couch. His eyes were half open and they had a look of horror in them. Her mum was sprawled on the floor with hot coffee dripping all over her. Her eyes held the same look as her husband's. The door was blasted open and all was still.  
  
Hermione, now fully awake and scared out of her mind, walked around her once - clean and beautiful living room. She scanned around the room. All of the paintings, pictures, and furniture was either upside down or shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Hermione heard something move from behind her. She looked down in the broken pieces of what was once a mirror. Hermione instantly turned pale. Deatheaters were all over the place! She tried to back up, but ended up in the arms of a tall deatheater who smelled like blood and coffee.  
  
Before Hermione could say or do anything, the Deatheaters closed in on her. The last thing she heard before all went black was a whooshing sound and an icy cold whisper, "Granger!"  
  
********  
  
A/N - This is my second story! I hope you liked the first chapter so far. Tell me what you think! :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	2. Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. But I do own the character I made up named Lilac Parkinson!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At 7:50 a.m., Draco woke up as soon as he heard his father yelling. "Take her to the dungeons! To the dungeons you idiot!" Draco heard more yelling and loud heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Lucius Malfoy burst into the room shouting, "Draco! Get up and help us! We need help taking someone down in to the dungeon!" with that said, he ran back downstairs.  
  
Draco, while cursing about the insanity of waking up this early in the morning, dug around in his huge wardrobe trying to find a cloak. When he succeeded, he walked casually down the stairs. 'Malfoys' should NOT be rushed!' he thought. 'Why would they need help taking a girl down in the dungeons?' As he reached the main hall, he found out why.  
  
The girl had a bag covering her from head to ankles and was running around like a wild monkey! Draco laughed at what he was witnessing. Deatheaters dressed in very expensive clothes and very tall and muscular, were trying to catch this girl who was barely 5 feet tall. It looked like a football practice! They chased her around trying to bring her to the ground by tackling her. But somehow, they always ended up face first on the floor.  
  
"What are you laughing at boy? You should be helping us!" snarled a disheveled looking Lucius. Draco finally stopped laughing and rolled his eyes, "Fine!" He lazily watched the girl as she was running like a maniac. As soon as she got close enough, he stuck out his foot and she fell with a thud to the ground.  
  
Draco walked to her like he had all the time in the world. He put his foot lightly on her back, raised one arm up and declared, "I win!" He looked around at everyone looking smug. Lucius strode over to him. "Yes, well, any fool could of done that, son." he said quietly to him, but everyone heard him and laughed loudly. Draco glared daggers at them.  
  
Lucius spoke up, "Now that we've caught her," Draco snorted and continued to glare. "Take her to the dungeons!" Lucius barked at two tall and bulky men. "But how are we going to take her if she keeps acting like this?" Mr. Goyle asked. Lucius sighed impatiently and pulled out his wand. The others flinched, thinking he was going to hex them. But then he turned his wand to the girl.  
  
"Stupefy!" he roared, she went limp under Draco's foot. "Now go!" Lucius commanded. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle hastily went to pick her up. "Be careful with her though, we don't want her to look bruised and beat up. The Dark Lord wants to have a few words with her." Lucius warned. They nodded and left with her.  
  
Lucius looked at the remaining Deatheaters with his liquid silver eyes. "Well," he began softly, "What do you want? A trophy? Leave! Now!" he growled then said, "Wait Tom!"  
  
Thomas Parkinson waited and asked, "Yes, Lucius?" Lucius beckoned to Draco and they walked up to him. Lucius questioned, "Where is your daughter at?" Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise. "My daughter? Pansy? Oh, well, she's shopping in Diagon Alley with her mother, why do you ask? Does young Draco need some company?" Tom winked at the heir of the house, um, mansion. Lucius smirked as Draco shivered and took a little step back towards his father in horror. Luckily for him, Mr. Parkinson didn't notice.  
  
Lucius almost laughed at the expression on his son's face.I said Almost! He put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "No Tom, not Pansy, your other daughter. The one who goes to Durmstrang!" Tom looked flustered. "Oh! Lilac? Yes, Yes, of course! What about her?" Draco perked up at this. 'Who's Lilac?' he wondered. 'Oh well, she's probably just as ugly and dim- witted as Pansy is!'  
  
"Father, could I have a word with you?" Lucius looked down at Draco. "Yes, follow me." Lucius walked to an oak door nearby then turned. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there?" Lucius smirked slightly then walked into the room. Less than a second later, Draco followed.  
  
********  
  
A/N - There's Chapter 2! Hope ya liked it! Thanx to ~ Auditie - I'll update Lily Potter and the Riddle soon, k? And Thanx to Jen Drake! :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own a character I made up.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as Draco walked through the room, the fire sparked up and Lucius turned around in his high backed chair. (a/n- *rolls eyes* how cliché!) Lucius looked at him expectantly as he sat down. Draco looked up. "Who was the prisoner girl? Why did you cover her face?"  
  
"That girl is, for some reason, very important to Lord Voldemort. Ever since that Potter brat escaped from his clutches once again, Lord Voldemort has been planning ever since that day." Lucius smiled evilly and continued. "And the plan is going to go into action on September the first."  
  
Draco's eye's widened, "But that's when." "That's enough Draco. I have to go with Tom to a meeting." Draco looked up at him. "A meeting?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to meet his daughter that we were talking about yesterday. Remember? Lilac?" Lucius questioned.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Lilac? Can I go with you? I've never met her before."  
  
Lucius looked at him suspiciously before smirking mischievously, "Yes, you can come with me."  
  
********  
  
After their talk, Draco ran upstairs to get ready. He looked in his wardrobe in mock-concentration.  
  
'Hmm, this is going to be Very hard to decide.' He thought sarcastically as he stared at his dark colored clothes.  
  
In the end, he decided what to wear. He put on crease-less black dress pants, and a dark forest green shirt. With a little bit of gel in his hand, he slicked it back in the usual way.  
  
After putting his silver cloak on, he looked in his three-way mirror thinking, 'Wow! I look better than yesterday and the day before that! Well, if that's even possible.' He grinned and turned from side to side listening to the mirror compliment him over and over.  
  
"Draco Xavier Malfoy! Stop looking in the mirror and get your arse down here!!" shouted Lucius in sort of a knowing way. Annoyed, Draco scowled and stomped his way out of the door.  
  
********  
  
A/N - There's Chapter 3!! I hope it's alright! Plz R/R. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, but if I get some reviews, then I'll post more tonight, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	4. The Other Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Staring at Hermione's destroyed house were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.  
  
"Muggles have taken Mr. and Mrs. Granger's bodies away already. We've had Ministry Wizards looking all over for Ms. Granger, but she." Dumbledore stopped.  
  
"She what, Albus?!" Minerva asked, nearly in hysterics.  
  
"Well," the headmaster hesitated, "according to the Ministry, there were signs of struggle in the house, which leads to the conclusion that Ms. Granger was taken by Deatheaters."  
  
Minerva's mouth was opened in a silent scream and her eyes started to get watery. "No!" she whispered then asked. "But, why did they kidnap her? They would have normally killed her too, wouldn't they?"  
  
The twinkle that was usually in Dumbledore's eyes were no longer there as he said, "They wouldn't dare to kill her, Minerva. She's very important to Lord Voldemort." She flinched.  
  
"Why is she important to him?" she asked him.  
  
When Minerva asked this, she then noticed how pale Severus had gone. Dumbledore went up to him and asked quietly. "It's true, isn't it?"  
  
Severus nodded slowly. "It has begun." Severus croaked. "The wizarding world is in as much danger as it was in the earlier days. Now that Ms. Granger was taken, Serpentisa Riddle will reign again."  
  
********  
  
A/N - Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I wrote this in 5 minutes. Tell me how you like this story, k? :D Thanx to ~ Tomfeltonchick for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	5. Parkinson Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco and Lucius stepped into the Malfoy carriage. They have only been traveling for 10 minutes when Draco sneered, "I bet that Lilac Parkinson is going to be as annoying as Pansy! Ugh! I bet she's going to ask me out or something!" Draco shivered in disgust.  
  
Lucius looked at him, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, she's a Parkinson! She'll probably like me like her sister does!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Draco, especially when it comes to Parkinsons."  
  
Draco just looked at him and turned to stare out of the window. Pretty soon, he saw a tall gray mansion a little bit smaller than his.  
  
"Well," said Lucius getting out of the carriage. "Here we are!"  
  
Draco followed him, muttering all the way.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will me longer. Beefywpac and Erieth, Thank you for reviewing!! ^_^ Plz Read and Review!  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	6. Lilac Parkinson

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Except a few of the characters I made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lucius lifted the gold knocker of the Parkinson's heavy door then let it go. Lucius and Draco waited a minute until Lucius knocked once more. Impatient, Draco all but threw himself on the door.  
  
"Now Draco, be patient! I've already knocked twice."  
  
After about five more minutes, Draco started forward, but was stopped by Lucius' snake cane. "Draco!" he said warningly with a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Don't worry father! I'm only going to knock a couple more times!"  
  
After that was said, Draco turned to the door, and started pummeling it. "Open the bloody door!?" he yelled, his arms flailing around.  
  
Suddenly, an amused laugh stopped his 'tantrum.' Breathing hard and very irritated, he turned around. He lost all train of thought when he saw a girl with dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She had thoughtful blue eyes and a smile was on her face.  
  
"Who are you? You look ridiculous!" she giggled.  
  
Draco felt embarrassed but he kept his composure. He was a Malfoy after all! "I," he began proudly "am Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The girl snorted, "Oh, yes? Do all Malfoy's act like idiots or is this just a one time thing?" So far, Draco did NOT like this arrogant girl.  
  
Lucius looked furious. He advanced towards her. "Nobody talks to a Malfoy like that! You apologize to him at once, and Draco? Apologize to me, too."  
  
Draco glared, "Why?"  
  
Lucius looked down at his son, "Because unfortunately... you DID look ridiculous."  
  
Draco scowled and stepped in front of the girl, then folded his arms. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl opened her mouth to answer him, but before she could, a shrill and annoying voice beat her to it.  
  
"Lilac! How did you get up here so fast?"  
  
'Lilac?' Draco thought in amazement.  
  
The girl in front of him sighed and said, "As you can tell, I am Lilac Parkinson."  
  
"Lilac?! Why are you ignoring me?" The whiney voice belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened and she grinned happily. "Draaacoo!!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Draco whimpered slightly as Lilac started laughing uncontrollably. "Pansy! Come on now! Get off me!" He looked up at his father pleadingly.  
  
Lucius chuckled then eased Pansy off of his son with a bit of force. She was stronger than she looked!! Draco breathed a sigh of relief then looked at his father gratefully.  
  
Lucius shook his head and ignored him. He turned to Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson, where is your father? Is he with you?"  
  
Pansy nodded and pointed behind her distractedly. She was still staring dreamily at Draco. (Who wouldn't?!)  
  
Draco was staring at Lilac with irritation but interest at the same time. She still had laughter shining in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and whispered. "Not funny."  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both of the looked up to see two cold dark blue eyes. "Lilac?" he whispered coldly. "What are you doing talking to Draco? Come over here, NOW! Let Pansy talk to him!"  
  
Lilac glanced up at Draco sadly and walked over to stand by her father's side. Tom smacked her on the back of the head. "Fool!" Lilac flinched and looked down. Draco glared at him and tried to step forward, but yet again, Lucius's cane was on his arm, stopping him from going any further.  
  
"Draco, go talk to your girlfriend!" He said mockingly, pushing him towards Pansy.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend." Draco muttered. Lucius ignored that comment and stared at Tom. Tom clapped his hands, "Draco, Lucius, Pansy and Lilac followed Tom inside the manor.  
  
Draco looked over at Lilac fast enough to see a tear fall from her cheek. "Lilac?" he whispered. Lilac sneered at him, "What do you want, Malfoy?!"  
  
Draco almost stepped back from shock, and then he also sneered at her. "Fine! I'm not usually nice to people, I don't know why it's any different for you!"  
  
"Ya, and you usually don't say anything smart, but I'm not complaining, am I?" she muttered. He scowled at her then walked closer to Pansy, muttering about 'moody girls.'  
  
As soon as Draco walked away, Lilac's face softened and she looked down, letting a few more tears escape her usually happy eyes.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
A/N - I hope this chapter is long enough. Lilac is not going to be a Mary- Sue or anything, don't worry about that! Thanks for reviewing Beefywpac! ^_^ I hope this chapter was alright! :'( Please Read and Review!! :D  
  
  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	7. Pillow Fights and a Discussion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except a few characters I made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7  
  
Now that they were all sitting down and comfortable, Thomas stared at Lucius curiously mixed with suspicion.  
  
"So, what do you want with Lilac?"  
  
All of a sudden, they heard someone snickering quietly. They turned around and both started smirking in amusement. Pansy was cooing and fawning over Draco while trying to sit on his lap.  
  
"Draaaco! I have to sit on your lap!"  
  
He grunted, trying to push her away. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because, I have no where else to sit!" she pouted, looking at him with big eyes.  
  
Draco looked around the almost a mile long dining room filled with plenty enough chairs to fill at least half of the students at Hogwarts. He gave her an expression that clearly said, 'What the hell?'  
  
Pansy blushed and stared at him unblinkingly until he got so uncomfortable he turned away. She squealed in delight and before he could stop her, she jumped in his lap faster than he could say, 'Golden Snitch.'  
  
Draco yelped with surprise and from what Lucius could tell, horror. Draco was now yelling for help in a very Un-Malfoy-like way.  
  
Almost hyperventilating with laughter, Lilac got up from her seat and tried to pry her sister off of the young Malfoy, but Pansy had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could, without choking him, and started to kick Lilac.  
  
"OW!" Lilac shrieked with pain after being kicked in the stomach by her psychotic and evil sister.  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody help!!" Draco shouted, but both of the sisters ignored him. This was no time to be saving anybody. This was war!  
  
Pansy was still hanging on to Draco for dear life when Lilac ran out of the room like a bull. Pansy smiled at her struggling victim and was about to kiss his cheek when they suddenly heard a loud war cry.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Lilac came in with her arms full of pillows. She ran over to a random couch and turned it over, then threw her pillows over the back. She glared at Pansy and with a growl, she dove behind the couch.  
  
Pansy snorted at her then turned to Draco. "Well, that was.Interesting?"  
  
But Draco wasn't listening; he was still trying to push her away. Soon he was screaming obscenities at her. Pansy took this as signs of love. (Lol!)  
  
With another war cry, Lilac jumped up from her 'fort' and started attacking Pansy with pillows. Pansy ducked her head underneath Draco's head and he was soon screeching in a girl-like manner, "My hair! My hair!! It's ruined!! Argh!" He covered his head with his arms because Lilac hadn't stopped hitting them with the pillows.  
  
"Do you surrender?!" she yelled.  
  
"Never!" Pansy yelled back.  
  
"I do!!" Draco whimpered.  
  
They still ignored him.  
  
Lucius shook his head and faced his friend again.  
  
"What were you saying, Tom?"  
  
Tom jerked back into reality and scowled. Lucius cleared his throat. "Ahem, Tom? What's wrong?"  
  
Tom straightened himself up sending disgusted glances at Lilac, Pansy and Draco.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Anyways, what do you want with my 'daughter?'" He spat the last word.  
  
Lucius grinned mysteriously and asked him about the prisoner.  
  
Tom looked slightly confused but said, "She has been taken from your house, as you know, to stay in the Parkinson dungeons." Lucius waved his hand impatiently, encouraging him to continue. "The Dark Lord has already had a brief discussion with her and placed the spell on her. He will be coming soon.along with his daughter."  
  
Lucius nodded then his eyes widened as he looked over at the still fighting teens.  
  
"Draco!" he yelled as he saw Draco try to grab Pansy's neck to choke her. "Fix yourself up! I know you are having fun and all, but make yourself look presentable! We have important visitors coming." He smirked.  
  
Draco scowled darkly at the 'having fun' part.  
  
Calmly, Tom said, "Pansy, please get off of Draco, and Lilac," he growled "Stop hitting your sister, NOW!"  
  
Lilac cringed and went to put the pillows away. Meanwhile, Pansy gently got off of Draco and smiled at him. He just sat there and twitched as if in pain. He walked over to a full-length mirror, but when he got there, he let out the loudest yell anybody could of imagined. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh.!"  
  
*At the Dursleys' house*  
  
"Arghhh..!" The Dursleys' looked around. "What was that?!" asked Dudley, his bottom lip quivering unattractively.  
  
*Back at the Parkinson Mansion*  
  
A single hair was sticking up on Draco's head.  
  
"Gel! I need gel!" He yelled, panicking.  
  
"I have gel!" Pansy piped up.  
  
Draco ran to her and shook her shoulders. "Where? Where?!"  
  
"You know where everything is, right?" He nodded. "It's in my room." She said. She would have continued but Draco ran up the long stairway two at a time. Pansy grinned mischievously at everybody before slowly creeping up the stairs.  
  
Lilac rolled her eyes and Lucius felt kind of sorry for his son. Tom chuckled at Lilac and Lucius' reactions. Then he walked out of the room to tell the house elves to clean the room and fix dinner for after Voldemort's visit.  
  
Lucius sauntered quietly towards Lilac.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the name, Serpentisa Riddle?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, what about her?"  
  
"What do you know about her?" he questioned.  
  
Lilac sat down when Lucius did. "All I know is that she has a bit of vampire blood, she's evil and powerful, she's Voldie's daughter and she was killed by some Auror.  
  
Lucius snorted, "Voldie?" She smiled uncertainly, thinking he would tell. "Don't ever say that in front of your father."  
  
She nodded with relief.  
  
"All you have said was quite brief, but correct. Do you know who that Auror was?"  
  
Lilac pursed her lips in annoyance. "Mr. Malfoy, with all due respect, why do you keep asking me these ridiculous questions? Get to the point! Stop rambling. I am losing interest!"  
  
Lucius smirked with a bit of irritation. "I respect your boldness Ms. Parkinson, but hold your tongue in front of me. You have already used the Dark Lord's name in a very rude manner. Do you want me to tell your father?"  
  
"Ugh, another question!" She muttered.  
  
Lucius glared at her. "You are trying my patience Lilac Parkinson, now, if you make one more smart mouth comment, I will make sure you won't be able to talk for a long time!" She went pale and apologized.  
  
"As I said," He glanced at her sharply in case she was going to say something. "The Auror who killed Serpentisa Riddle, was James Potter."  
  
Lilac was about to remind him that he didn't say that, but she bit her tongue, remembering the threat. Then what he said sunk in. She raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Wait, so is that why Voldemort-"  
  
"Killed Lily and James Potter." He finished for her. "Yes, that is why the Potters have been killed. That was the reason for his anger towards them."  
  
"How about their son? Where is he?" she thought outloud.  
  
Lucius wondered how she didn't know, but realized that she has been in Durmstrang all that time. Then he scowled bitterly, "He's obviously still alive and is going in this fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She sat there for a moment. "Well, what does Serpentisa have to do with anything? She's dead!"  
  
Lucius grinned evilly. "That's what YOU think." Lilac blinked.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Sorry this took so long. I had writers block! I'll get out another chapter sooner. Thanks to ~ jaceMia and Cat for reviewing! :D ^_^  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	8. Discussion Continued

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except I own a few of the characters I made up in this story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lilac sat there with a blank expression while Lucius looked at her with a raised eyebrow and his fingers intertwined.  
  
Her expression cleared and she looked up at him. "So you're saying that she just all of a sudden 'came back to life?'"  
  
"In a way, yes she did. It is just like Lord Voldemort. People thought he died or was ruined forever, but look at him now! He is in full power! It is the same with Serpentisa. She didn't really die; she just lost mostly all of her powers and went into hiding."  
  
Lilac thought for a moment. "So she's strong enough to just go outside and hurt muggles? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"No, Serpentisa is using another's body to get stronger. Voldemort commanded his Deatheaters to bring him a girl who is smart-minded, clever and a bit well known."  
  
The youngest Parkinson stood up and gasped, "Is this why you told me all of this?! Because Voldemort wants to use me?!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "Ms. Parkinson, you might be smart, maybe even a little clever, but you are not well known."  
Indignantly she replied, "I'm well known in Durmstrang, and I am VERY clever!"  
  
He snorted and muttered under his breath, "I highly doubt it."  
She glared at him and sat back down, grumbling incoherently.  
  
Lucius sighed. "You are not friends with Harry Potter. You didn't even know of his whereabouts!"  
  
Lilac frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
He leaned forward. "There couldn't be anyone better to use, than the best friend of Harry Potter. We are even luckier that the girl is smart AND clever."  
  
"Who is this girl?"  
  
Lucius looked at her in irritation. "Do you not know anything? I have no idea how you can call yourself clever! The girl is Hermione Granger."  
  
Lilac scowled. "Granger? That's not a pure-blood surname...Don't even say it!" she growled, when Lucius opened his mouth to comment on her 'cleverness.'  
  
"Why does Serpentisa want a filthy mudblood?" Lilac asked bitterly.  
  
"Ugh! You really ARE clueless!" He smirked when she gripped her wand in her pocket.  
  
He continued. "They are just using her, because if Serpentisa kills anybody, nobody would know because she'll be walking around looking like Granger. No one would ever suspect a bushy-haired know-it-all mudblood to do something like killing. Especially a friend to Potter."  
  
"Hm...well, that makes sense, but...what if 'Granger' gets caught? What if they find out Serpentisa is controlling her?"  
  
"They would not be able to do anything to Serpentisa."  
  
"But wouldn't they try to kill her and save Granger?"  
  
Lucius grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "That won't be possible. Because the only way to kill Serpentisa, is to kill Granger too."  
  
********  
A/N-Yay! Another chapter! Sorry if this is too short though. :P I will probably put up another chapter for tomorrow but it will be longer this time! :D Thanks to ~ WindRider-Damia, Belle, and Lady Malfoy for reviewing! ^_^  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	9. Ending of a Discussion and the Arrival o...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I only own some characters I made up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Lucius finished talking, he sat back with his arms behind his head and smirked in triumph.  
  
"What are you smirking about?" Lilac's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"I'm just thinking of the way the Mudblood could die at the hands of Potter and her friends." his smirk broadened.  
  
Lilac rolled her eyes and snapped, "All of this still doesn't have anything to do with me!"  
  
"What?" He frowned at her in confusion. Realization dawned on him. "Oh! Okay. The reason we are having this discussion is quite simple. All I request of you is that you enroll into Hogwarts, tell the Sorting Hat..."  
  
"Sorting Hat?"  
  
"The Sorting Hat, wizards' hat owned by the four founders. It sorts wizards and witches into the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and .Gryffindor." The last word was spat. "Now, don't interrup-"  
  
She interrupted again. "What's wrong with Gryffindor?"  
  
He pursed his lips in a thin line and said between gritted teeth, "Gryffindor is the worst house in the school. Gryffindors are all goody-two- shoes and are teacher pets to the headmaster and the rest of the Hogwarts staff, well, besides Severus."  
  
Lilac nodded and listened while he finished..tried to finish.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, I want you to tell the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor, then."  
  
"You want me to what?! Ask the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor?!" she huffed in outrage while crossing her arms and glaring at him.  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Lucius asked in mock-confusion.  
  
Lilac was so mad, she didn't hear him. "You wait until my father hears about this!"  
  
"I have already talked to him about this plan. He agreed after a bit, so that will do you no good. I want you in Gryffindor because Potter and his friend Weasley is in that house. Now be quiet or I will act out the threat I gave you a while ago."  
  
She uncrossed her arms but continued to narrow her eyes.  
  
"Get yourself put into Gryffindor. Make sure you are on Potter's good side and when Serpentisa is there, secretly befriend her and help her out."  
  
'When Serpentisa is there.' His words echoed around Lilac's head. 'What does he mean? She can't be in her original form, she'll get caught! People knows what she looks like! Oh, but Lucius said that she is going to take the form of that Muggle."  
  
Outloud she asked, "How would I be able to help her out?"  
  
"Since Serpentisa isn't used to being 'good', someone has to help her so she doesn't blow her cover."  
  
Lilac gasped. "Is THIS why you want me to be part of this plan?! Because you think I'm good?! Now, you see here Mr. Ma..."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. "Stop assuming things Ms. Parkinson. You are going to get trained to act like a Gryffindor."  
  
"Trained?! You are going to have my first summer after school back home wasted just because of some stupid training?"  
  
"Your training isn't going to take that long, a week at most or two at most. You just need to have a better attitude and better manners before you take one step into that school. Then you will be able to help out Ms. Riddle."  
  
Lilac fumed for a moment then stood up quickly.  
  
"Simple? Simple?! You think going into a school and making friends with enemies, pretending to be a goody-two-shoes and helping out with one of the most powerful dark witches in the wizarding world is simple?!" she exclaimed almost going into hysteria.  
  
"Actually, yes I do." Lucius stated calmly.  
  
After gaping at him with her mouth open for almost five minutes, she dropped her head in her hands in slight anguish.  
  
Lucius left her with her thoughts and looked upstairs and called, "Draco? Are you done getting ready? Tom, where are you?"  
  
A voice from behind him answered, "I am right here."  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Tom's face was red and he looked quite angry.  
  
"As soon as I told them why I wanted such a big dinner, the house-elves shouted out things they should make at the same time. I told them I would let the Dark Lord eat them for dinner if they didn't calm down...it obviously worked."  
  
"Voldie isn't staying for dinner, is he?" Lilac asked without thinking.  
  
Her father advanced towards her slowly. "What did you-"  
  
She was saved by the opening and closing of a door from upstairs. Coming down the stairs was a blushing Pansy and following her was a traumatized Draco. Lilac burst out laughing at his hair, which was currently standing on end.  
  
"So, did you find the gel?" Lilac asked him innocently.  
  
Draco scowled at her but looked at Pansy like she was going to attack him any second.  
  
Lucius walked quietly behind Draco and whispered, "What's wrong Draco? Is anything the matter?"  
  
He had a faraway look on his face and he suddenly shivered, as if he just recalled a scary memory.  
  
Lucius tried very hard not to laugh at his son.  
  
Draco snapped out of it when Lilac said sarcastically, "It doesn't matter how you have your hair Draco, you would look good no matter what!"  
  
He missed the sarcasm and said pompously, "You are right for once Parkinson, I WOULD look good no matter what, wouldn't I?"  
  
Lilac ignored him and walked over next to her sister. Whispering, she asked, "Pansy, what did you do to him?!  
Pansy turned to her, winked and started giggling. Lilac stared at her in amusement, but if you looked closely, you could also detect a bit of jealousy.  
  
Draco was standing near them and heard Pansy's gobble...I mean.giggle! He crossed his arms and listened to them.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Lilac asked persistently.  
  
"Well, it is something that will be in his memory for a long time." She replied smugly.  
  
Apparently Pansy missed Draco mutter 'Unfortunately,' but Lilac heard it and laughed again.  
  
A pop was heard from the entrance of the Parkinson Mansion and everybody became silent.  
  
Lucius looked at Draco's hair and quickly fixed it the way it was before with a simple spell.  
  
Draco complained that somebody else touched his hair besides himself. Tom, Pansy, Lucius and Lilac all turned to him and yelled, "Not now Draco!!"  
  
He looked at them in shock, but his shock turned to slight horror when he looked over their shoulders.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N - This chapter was going to be A LOT longer, like, over 3000 words, but I just cut it up. I will post the rest of it tomorrow, because I'm STILL writing! :P Thanks to ~ Girl-named-Belle ~ for reviewing! :D  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	10. Serpentisa Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, except for a few characters I made up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quickly, they turned around to see the Dark Lord himself, standing there.  
  
"Lucius," He said in his cold voice. "Did you explain the plan to the Parkinson girl or do I need to tell her?"  
  
Lilac scoffed. "Mr. Malfoy! How does everyone know about 'The Plan?' Did you put out an ad in the Daily Prophet? Did yo--ow!" Lucius 'accidentally' stepped on her foot.  
  
"What did I tell you about holding your tongue?!" He said angrily.  
  
Lilac pretended to be in thought. "I don't know. I forgot! Lemme think."  
  
"Thinking, you? That must be hard." Draco muttered, his face in mock- sympathy.  
  
Tom and Lucius looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Lilac and Draco were still bickering when they felt excruciating pain in their feet. Their fathers had stepped on them!  
  
"What did you do that for?!" they yelped.  
  
"Enough." Voldemort said quietly, but it seemed to echo throughout the room.  
  
They all stood still and listened.  
  
After a long silence, Lilac was getting bored and said, "Where's your daughter? Is she hiding? Is she scared?" She finished, cooing like talking to a baby.  
  
She was suddenly pushed back very roughly into Draco. A gust of wind seemed to float through the room and hissing noises were heard. Out of no where, a slightly tanned girl's arm reached out and grabbed Lilac around the neck and lifted her up.  
  
This person must have been pretty strong, because Lilac's feet were over 5 inches off the ground.  
  
The girl hissed, "I am NOT scared and in hiding, you pathetic little fool!"  
  
Lilac was trying to gasp for air as her face turned purple.  
  
Pansy screamed and ran up to save her sister.  
  
"Let her go you...you..Mean person!"  
  
Another arm popped up and hit Pansy VERY hard across the face.  
  
"Silence!!" She hissed.  
  
Voldemort sat down in the chair Lucius was sitting in and watched the scene unfold in triumph and....affection?!  
  
Draco stepped up and demanded, "Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
Lilac nearly stopped breathing all together, when the hand released her neck. Coughing and spluttering, she fell to the ground. Pansy rushed to her with a glass of water and made sure she was alright.  
  
Lilac recovered after a while and her face lost the purple tint to it. Looking around for Draco to thank him, she saw him on the floor.  
  
Pansy walked over to her sister. "Lilac? Doesn't it look...odd.with the way he is laying?"  
  
Lilac noticed it too. "Yes it does. He looks like he is being pinned to the ground!"  
  
Wide eyed, both girls watched as his head was being jerked around.  
  
Pansy stared at him, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Ummm...Draco? What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing..ow! Just..laying here.taking.a.nap. What..do you think I'm.doing Pansy?!" Draco yelled as blood started coming out of his nose and a bruise form around his eye.  
  
"Hmm...OH! You are trying to get a stiff muscle out of your neck!" She stated confidently.  
  
Lilac snorted in laughter as Draco yelled in exasperation and pain. She was really getting fed up as this girl continuously punched him. With the third war cry that day, she ran and tackled the one who was attacking her friend.  
  
Lilac was flipped on her back and the hand went to her neck again.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and strode over to where Lilac was being pinned.  
  
"You can let her go now. Oh, and show yourself, there is no more use in hiding anymore." The hand let go of Lilac's neck.  
  
After being healed up with a quick charm by his father, Draco sprinted over to where Voldemort's companion and felt for their shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled her up.  
  
"What are you?!" He yelled.  
  
Smoothly, the voice answered, "It is not What, it is Who and I am Serpentisa Riddle, you idiot."  
  
Draco's eyes widened as a small figure appeared out of thin air. But what surprised him the most was that he was staring down at the face of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Granger?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Draco was so shocked that he didn't call her a Mudblood.  
  
Serpentisa smirked. "Now really little Malfoy, do I actually look like the normal Granger?"  
  
He looked at her closely. 'She's right,' he thought. 'She doesn't look like Granger usually does..in a way.'  
  
Serpentisa stood at a proud 5ft 4 inches and though she had the texture of Hermione's hair, she had wavy jet black hair. Her normally warm brown eyes, had turned black and red with what one could tell, pent up anger.  
  
"You don't look half bad, Granger."  
  
As soon as he said Granger, she slapped him across the face with no mercy.  
  
"Do NOT, call me Granger. You can when we get to Hogwarts, but in private, you will call me Serpentisa. Do I make myself clear?" Before he could answer she said, "Good."  
  
Draco suddenly thought of something and he put his hand on her shoulder as she turned away.  
  
"Hey, Serpentisa, how.."  
  
She whipped her head around to look at his and she glared at him. "Do no touch me." He quickly took his hand away in fear of losing it.  
  
"Now, what did you want to ask me, Little Malfoy?"  
  
"How can you become invisible?"  
  
"Because I can. Don't ask about that anymore. Anything else?"  
  
She stared at him as though she was calm, but at the same time she sounded impatient.  
  
"If you can go invisible, what else can you do?"  
  
He had been a bit annoyed that she knew he had more to say and especially when she called him 'Little Malfoy.'  
  
With a raised eyebrow, she stepped closer to him. "Do you want to see what else I can do?"  
  
Pansy growled at her and Serpentisa glanced at her.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't steal your whiney little boyfriend. It's Pansy, isn't it?" She nodded in response and Serpentisa snickered. "Poor girl."  
  
Lilac laughed and said, "I like her already! Ow!" Pansy had smacked her arm and reminded her in a stern voice.  
  
"Even though she nearly killed you...twice?"  
  
Lilac stood next to Serpentisa and winked. "She was only joking, weren't you Tisa?"  
  
Serpentisa glared at her. "Never call me that again."  
  
"Oh, stop you big joker!" Lilac laughed.  
  
"I am not joking you fool!"  
  
Lilac winked again.  
  
Serpentisa tilted her head at her. "Is there something wrong with your eye?"  
  
"Quit playing around, Tisa! It's really getting...ahh!!"  
  
With a wave of Serpentisa's hand, Lilac was thrown back into the wall.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Serpentisa said in a deadly whisper. She turned back to a stunned Draco. "THAT is what else I can do, Little Malfoy."  
  
Lilac got up wincing while muttering about being the one to always get thrown back into something hard. She limped up to Lucius, "You told me to be nice and befriend her and THIS is the thanks I get?"  
  
He snorted, "I told you to be nice to her when she comes to Hogwarts. When did I say anything about being nice to her here?"  
  
Lucius smirked when her eyes narrowed and she kicked the back of a chair.  
  
"Ugh! That stupid spoiled brat! I can't believe this!"  
  
Serpentisa's cold voice came from behind her. "You can't believe what exactly?"  
  
Lilac froze and turned around slowly. "Um.well, you see..." She laughed nervously while wringing her hands.  
  
She gulped and covered her eyes when she saw Serpentisa raise her hand. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Serpentisa staring at her in mild confusion.  
  
"Why did you cover your eyes?"  
  
"I-I thought you were going to hit me or kill me."  
  
Serpentisa cackled. "Hit you? Kill you? Well, maybe I'd kill you, but not hit you...too boring."  
  
Lilac gasped and looked down at her hands.  
  
Serpentisa walked towards her father but before she got there, she turned around and asked, "Hey Parkinson?"  
  
Lilac looked up with big eyes.  
  
But Serpentisa only smirked. "I was only joking!"  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Well, here's the rest of what was supposed to be chapter 9. Hope you like it! :D I have no one to thank! *cries* :P  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	11. Authors Note

A/n - Hi! Gryffin-Gurl here! ...ok, never sayin that again..anyway! Sorry it's taking so long to post. I was having major writer's block! I still don't have chapter 11 done...I haven't even started on it!! *cries* But I will start on it right now, so you should be expecting Chapter 11 tomorrow, if not then soon.  
  
I'll thank people who reviewed the last chapter in the next one. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, your favorite character, least favorite character, stuff like that!  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


End file.
